Scattered Rose Petals
by Mystical Authoress
Summary: AU, retelling of 'Beauty and the Beast.' After breaking the one rule the Beast gave him when he took refuge in the castle one stormy night, Leroy has no choice but for him and Maryweather to stay at the Beast's castle. They soon realize is more to the Beast that meets the eye, however, and the two children just know they have to figure out what is exactly going on...
1. The Beast

**Author note: I do not own Count Cain: Godchild. Nor do I own the fairytale that inspired me to write this, 'Beauty and the Beast' by whoever originally wrote it. **

**I was partially inspired by storm101's fic, 'When I Waked,' to do my own retelling of a fairytale. 'Beauty and the Beast' has been occurring a bit in my head, and then it got me thinking about doing this sort-of retelling from there. This probably won't be updated often-it just appeared in my head, and I also need to work on 'My Eyes to See' as well-but I'll do my best.**

**Warning: AU, Violence, possible pairings (more of implied, I'm guessing but that could change as the story progresses)...I think that's it...**

**Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy! Thanks!**

* * *

_Scattered Rose Petals_

* * *

We all know the story of 'Beauty and the Beast.' The Beast, once a Prince, falls under a spell that transforms him into a beast and his servants into objects that are usually inanimate. Eventually he falls in love with a Beauty, who comes to his castle to save her father from harm of the Beast. She doesn't like him back, and when she breaks a promise he almost dies of a broken heart. She confesses her love to him, and he transforms back to normal. Then, they proceed to have a happy ending together.

...'Beauty and the Beast' got it all wrong. It never told of what _really_ happened. That was just a sugar-coated version of what really occurred.

The _'Beauty'_ that comes to the Beast's castle isn't a young village woman, it's a_ little girl._ And that_ 'father'_ she saves from harm by coming to the Beast's castle isn't a 'father,' he is actually a _friend_ of the girl, about the same age as her. And no, there is no love that occurs like 'Beauty and the Beast.' It's a different sort of love. It's _much_ different that romantic love.

This is a story of a girl, a boy, and a man who believes he is beast destined to be alone for all eternity.

* * *

_I. The Beast_

A young boy ran through the thicket, desperately trying to seek shelter from the pouring rain. _Dang it, _He thought to himself. _Maybe I should have started heading back towards the village an hour earlier...Why didn't I take notice of the grey clouds before it started pouring?_

The boy's name was Leroy, and he was simply out in the woods searching for food and herbs needed to feed himself and his friend back at the village, Maryweather. He wondered if she might have started getting impatient, or perhaps gone out to search for him. He hoped that she didn't do the latter, considering how the damp, heavy droplets of rain were throughly soaking him and the plant life surrounding him. He didn't want her getting ill from the cold downpour.

He shivered, and he wrapped his arms about his damp body in an attempt to get warm. He looked around still, trying to find a cave, a large tree, _something _to shelter him from the rain...

And that was when he saw the tall, grey stony castle, standing to the north behind a couple of trees that were bent and twisted by the forces of nature. Light glimmered from the windows, and Leroy wondered if the inhabitants of the castle would let him in.

He didn't hesitate any further, and ran towards the direction of the castle.

* * *

In the castle, a figure stirred. He knew that he had seen that boy before in the woods, simply gathering things to be consumed. He figured that he couldn't just let the poor human creature just freeze in the pouring rain. That wouldn't be good for the boy, and so he had lit candles so late in the night to show the boy to a place where he could sleep for the night and have a decent meal.

It wasn't like he was going to approach the boy, anyway, even though he had yearned so long for someone to talk with for so many years... He was fine with the boy entering his castle so easily. Just as long as the boy didn't take anything that belonged to him...

Oh, if _that_ happened, he knew that the boy would...Pay.

* * *

Leroy stared at the sight in front of him as he pushed a few dripping, damp strands of ash-blond hair out of his face.

There was food. And it wasn't like the food was rotten, it was _fresh._ There was a bowl of assorted berries and herbs, with a silver spoon at the side. Taking a closer inspection, Leroy discovered a note tucked under the fork, and he picked it up. He unfolded the crisp paper, before reading it quietly.

_I welcome you to this castle to take refuge here for the night. I noticed you treading over here and I have prepared a simple meal for you. I know it's not much, but it is the best I can offer. I have also prepared a room for you sleep in, which is located in the East wing of this castle. The room should be the at the first door to your left when you enter the East Wing. All I ask is that you do not dare take anything from this castle when you leave._

There was no signature.

Leroy looked around as he put down the note. "Um...Hello?" He started, looking around. "Uh...Thanks for letting me stay here the night..." He trailed off awkwardly. "Um...Yes...Thank you, whoever you are..."

There is no response. Leroy just shrugged, before sitting down at the table and picking up the spoon. After eating his fill, he departed to the East Wing to get some sleep.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in from the windows the next morning, and Leroy had to blink several times to get used to the bright light. He sat up, looking around in confusion, before recalling the events of the previous night. The rain. The castle. The note. He remembered it all.

Leroy grinned a bit, before remembering-_Maryweather_-And he panicked slightly. He bolted out of bed, and started to quicken his walking pace, determined to get back to her as soon as possible.

He reached the grounds of the castle, and he realized that all around him there are flowers growing on the bushes. Why didn't he notice that earlier? Perhaps he had been too occupied with getting inside the castle last night to notice them. He gazed at them quietly, thinking. Maryweather would love to see these flowers. Maybe she'll forgive him for coming back so late if he brings one back for her. But then again, the warning on the note-It said not to take anything when he left.

...Well...There _are_ a lot of flowers around. Maybe the master of the castle won't notice.

Leroy hesitated, before reaching towards one flower and plucking it off the bush.

Right after that, a loud roar resounded, and Leroy soon realized he was tackled down by someone, _something-_

And whatever the thing was, it was definitely not happy.

"Let me go, please! I'm sorry! I-I-" Leroy stammered as he tried to fight off the creature, but it was much taller and stronger than him. Leroy couldn't get himself free from the beast's clutches, and he looks at the creature's face in terror.

The creature stared back at him. His face looked human, surely human, with horrid scars on the left side of his face. Greasy locks of brown hair obscure a bit of his face from view, and amber eyes stare back at Leroy. Surprisingly though, the eyes that look back at him are not of anger-

The eyes are full of grief.

"Why?" The creature drawled out as he continued to look down at Leroy. "Why did you-Did you do this? _Why?"_

Leroy took a few breaths, doing his best to compose himself before speaking.

"I-I-I just wanted to...Give my friend something. T-to cheer her up." He responded shakily. "D-don't kill me, please, I..."

"Kill you?" The creature repeated softly, cutting him off. It was then that Leroy noticed that the creature's voice was hoarse, as if he had never talked to anyone in ages. "Kill you? As if I would kill a _child..." _He touched Leroy's face with one hand, looking at him carefully. He then paused, his face contorting into something that matched the expression in his eyes, before getting off the boy and extending a hand to him. Leroy hesitated, before accepting the hand and standing. "Come back here by tomorrow." He murmured quietly, turning away from Leroy. "Bring your friend with you."

"Why should I?" Leroy asked, confused.

The creature turned back towards him, his amber eyes almost narrowing into slits. His voice sounded shaky as he responded. Sharpness leaked a bit into the tone of voice, and Leroy cringed slightly at that.

"Because _you_ broke the one rule I gave you."

Before Leroy could speak to him anymore, the beast was gone.


	2. The Revealing

_II. The Revealing_

Maryweather couldn't believe the story at first, but she eventually came to realize she didn't have much choice in what was going on.

It was nice that Leroy tried to get something for her to cheer her up from life living in the dismal grey village streets, but it had come at a cost, that he and Maryweather would have to go back to the castle the very next day. She just hoped that whatever happened next wouldn't be of any harm to them...

* * *

Quite early the next morning, the two got up, ate a quick breakfast of stale bread and water, and headed out of the village and towards the castle. Both children were afraid of what could happen, and they both knew if something bad was going to happen to them, they were both going to face it, even if they were afraid.

Instead of something bad happening to them, though, it was the complete opposite.

"What?" Leroy and Maryweather both couldn't believe their ears at what the Beast told them.

"You heard me. Do I _need_ to repeat it a second time, or should I not bother if both of you are deaf?" The completely cloaked Beast answered hastily, and he made a motion like crossing his arms from underneath the ragged, long black cloak. Even his face was obscured from view, but Leroy couldn't help but remember how the Beast's face had looked when he first met the Beast.

"No, you don't need to..." Leroy trailed off, before turning to Maryweather. Both were thinking the same thing. _He wants us to simply reside here at the castle!? And he's going to be serving us? What? That's not normal... _Leroy swallowed nervously, before turning towards the Beast. "Well, if you say you're going to do all that for us, thank you..."

"Well, actually, I have one request if you accept this offer. I forgot just now, so I apologize for not mentioning it sooner." The Beast responded. "Please don't go into the West Wing...It's..." The Beast appeared to pause, before he finished. "The rooms there, they are of grave importance to me, and I feel my privacy would be, well, _violated_ if anyone else went in there..."

"Well, we can do that." Maryweather answered, looking at him carefully. "I'm just wondering...Do you have a name?"

"Yes..." The Beast's tone of voice sounded a bit nervous as he answered. "Do I need to tell you?"

"Well, I really don't know how to address you if I don't know your name..."

"True. You both already told me your names, and it would be rude to not tell you my name. The same would go for revealing my appearance, wouldn't it?" The Beast paused, before letting the cloak fall from his shoulders. Both children let out a gasp at what they saw standing in front of them.

The Beast...Looked _quite_ human, but not _exactly_ human, either. His skin, a mix of pale and tan tones, was covered with numerous scars and blisters. Some cuts looked fresher than others, with congealed blood slowly dribbling from those wounds and over the other closed scars. and his ragged clothing consisted of a tunic with trousers. He was barefoot and bare-handed, and the children noticed his hands were more like the talons of an eagle, sharp as a blade and curved just slightly. His dark amber eyes stared at them a quiet tenseness, through strands of greasy, chocolate-brown strands of hair that almost touched his shoulders.

"I looked a lot better ten years ago. Things have changed since then." The Beast muttered sourly, before answering the question. "My name, children, is Cassandra Gladstone. I am the last of this once-standing kingdom, and I am doomed to forever be in this creature-like form if I do not 'fall in love' with someone by a certain time. Of course, I gave up on that. I mean, who would want to love a beast? No one, I tell you. No one."

* * *

Leroy sighed quietly as he sat on the bed in his room. It wasn't like he hated being in this castle, but the Beast...Something really was _off _about him, and it wasn't because of him being stuck as some...Inhuman creature because of someone plain-old casting a spell on him. It was something else.

This was a castle. There were supposed to be servants, usually. Where were they?

_"Gone." _Cassandra muttered bitterly right after Leroy had asked him about it. _"They all were killed on the day I gained this inhuman form, along with all the other residents of this kingdom. Alexis Hargreaves...He had his soldiers to wipe out everyone in this kingdom except for me, probably to bring misery to me and have my pride of running the kingdom one day smashed into splinters. After he made sure to kill everyone, he cast this horrendous spell upon me and told me if I didn't 'fall in love' with someone in...Approximately ten years, I think...I would be forced to stay this way forever."_

The next point was when Maryweather asked about how in the world Cassandra was able to survive.

_"I learned to hunt in my youth." _Cassandra had answered simply, as if it were the most obvious question in the world. _"Of course, Alexis took the liberty of taking the majority of the weaponry available, so I had to make do with finding plants or catching fish in the woods. Eventually I figured out that the best way to hunt, in this form at least, is to simply act on animalistic instincts."_

'Acting on animalistic instincts' in Cassandra's case was quite, quite _bloody_, literally. When Cassandra had run into them, Leroy had noticed the blood on the older man's cloak and realized that he must have finished hunting for animals to eat at the time.

Both children could barely stomach the sight of seeing a dead deer in the kitchen later on, and Maryweather almost threw up shortly afterwards. Leroy couldn't blame her for it; he did feel quite sick when he saw the animal's corpse, just as Cassandra was able to chop it up with a cleaver he made. Both of them didn't each much at supper, to Cassandra's disappointment. He'd prepared it with extra carefulness, too. If he had not done so, they would have eaten half-raw deer. That would not have been good for the children, and Cassandra did not want them getting sick.

Leroy really wasn't sure why the Beast let them stay here, heck, even let them stay _alive _in the first place. If he was the Beast, he would have probably killed them instantly at first sight. Right?

Then again, there was definitely something off about Cassandra. Leroy just didn't know what it was exactly.

* * *

"...Am I so desperate that I turn to children for companionship out of all creatures?" Cassandra muttered as he sat on a black chair in his bedchamber, watching a scarlet-red rose trapped in a tall, slender glass jar. "But I suppose it is better than no one around. No one has _ever_ treaded towards here for ten long years..."

Before he could continue rambling aloud to himself, he noticed a petal start to turn grey. He watched, quietly, before it shriveled up and fell off the flower, crumbling into bits of ash and dust.

"...Time is running out...If I were to-to try to find anyone to love me, I suppose I am far too late. Then again," He let out a humourless chuckle, "I was _always_ too late at situations like this. Always."


	3. Bloody Masterpiece

_III. Bloody Masterpiece_

"Dang it. Completely ruined, again..." Cassandra trailed off, his teeth gritting slightly at the scene. He put the brush and palette aside as he looked at the canvas. "I should have known that the gold might bleed into the grey...Dang it..."

If there was something the children hadn't learned about him in the past week since they started living here at his castle, it was that he secretly enjoyed painting and looking at all sorts of pretty artwork. Cassandra remembered so well of all the once lively looking, _beautiful-so-beautiful _paintings hanging about in the halls. He'd always liked beautiful things. Beautiful clothing, art, music, _people..._

Not that he ever courted anyone, of course. He never had, not even once in his thirty-five years of life. He wasn't interested in the women that flocked to him, because despite their pretty faces, he knew deep down they were all disgusting wretches who would lift their skirts for anyone who would pretend to love them for even one night. Of course, there were some women that didn't do such things, but he didn't find them interesting, even if they weren't sleeping with other nobles behind their fathers' backs.

There was that one boy, a boy who was Alexis' eldest son. Nine years younger than him. Ten years ago, before Alexis put him under the horrendous spell. _How old would he be now?_ Cassandra asked himself silently. _Twenty-six years of age, now? He is more than old enough to be married to someone now, but...I highly doubt he would be interested in anyone still, or married, let alone be close to anyone besides his father and Cassian-_

Cassandra shook his head a bit, letting out a sigh. Cassian...That _boy, _no, _man _was Jizabel's bodyguard, basically. Cassandra still remembered what he and Jizabel looked like back then. Of course, Jizabel's appearance probably would have changed drastically by now, but he knew that it wasn't possible for Cassian, who he remembered was the same age as him. Cassian couldn't grow past the age of twelve, because of some sort of medical condition...

Cassandra looked at the ruined canvas, before looking at his left arm. He then turned, seeing a palette knife resting on a nearby stool. He paused, before picking it up with his right hand...

* * *

Leroy had no idea where Cassandra was in this whole castle. He didn't want to search in the West Wing, because that was a forbidden place, but he did make sure to search the lower floors. He checked the kitchen, the ballroom, he even looked in the bathing quarters to see if the older man/beast was there, but he wasn't. The boy let out a sigh, leaning against a wall and wondering where Cassandra could be.

At least, he was wondering until he heard a sudden sob, echoing down the empty hallway. Leroy paused, listening for it, and he heard another sob. He treaded quickly down the hallway, cautiously and unsure of what it could be. A ghost, maybe? Or was it...

Leroy didn't know what to say at first as soon as he walked into the room. Cassandra was just simply sitting, with his back to Leroy. But when he turned to make eye contact-

That was when Leroy noticed the cuts on his left arm. Blood slowly dripped down Cassandra's arm, before droplets began to splatter the lower part of the painter's smock the older man wore overtop his tunic.

"What are you doing?" Leroy finally blurted out, after a moment of silence. "Why did you..." He did his best to compose himself as he quickly walked over to Cassandra and looked at his not-accidental wounds, before looking at the bloody palette knife, before making eye contact with the Beast. "Why?"

"I needed red paint." Cassandra muttered sourly, looking down at his wounded arm. "I forgot after I cut myself that blood turns brown when it dries."

Leroy let out a sigh, shaking his head a bit. "No, really. Why did you do it?"

"..." Cassandra wiped his eyes with his sleeve before he responded, looking up at Leroy. "I don't understand why I do it sometimes-it's an instinct sort of thing. It always happens whenever I'm painting and thinking about old memories at the same time."

"They must have been really painful, huh? I mean, they probably are if you keep cutting yourself like that." Leroy remarked. He paused, putting a hand on the palette knife before placing it aside, before speaking. "What was it like back then, anyway? When everyone else in your kingdom was still alive?"

Cassandra paused, before starting to respond. "...There were many, many women that tried to flock to me." He began. "I never dared to court any of them, even if they were beautiful like artwork. Why? That's because I know that despite their pretty faces, they cannot be trusted. Many that I've met were disgusting wretches who would do all sorts of things to feel _'loved'_ as they put it. It disgusts me."

Leroy had a feeling that this subject probably wasn't the best to ask Cassandra about... "I guess they weren't very good memories, were they?"

"Not really." Cassandra admitted. "As much as the fancy parties were enjoyable, as well as painting in my spare time or going out in the woods to hunt, I honestly hated life here at the castle. Most of my time was spent going through all these lessons of etiquette, of sums, you can name them all. And I hated most of them. _Especially _etiquette lessons. The ones I liked were all in the category of the arts, and I suppose that makes sense considering I liked painting so much."

The two were silent, before Leroy spoke up again. "We should get your arm bandaged. I don't think it's good for you to let it keep bleeding like that."

"I don't think so, either." Cassandra responded, before glancing once at the once-blank canvas.

Blood slowly dried on the canvas, colouring the painting of Leroy from a scarlet red to a rust-like brown.


	4. Rain

_IV. Rain_

A young man, with long silver tresses that flowed almost to his waist, walked through the forest as the storm continued.

He had no idea how he got separated from his half-brother or his half-brother's guardian/lover, nor did he have an idea of where to go to for temporary shelter.

He turned, and noticed that there was candlelight flickering from a nearby stone castle...

* * *

Cassandra breathed in the scent of the pouring rain, letting himself get completely drenched by the raindrops. He needed this time to himself, and he needed the time to think.

Even with trying to occupy himself with painting and taking care of the children, his mind still wandered back to those painful memories. It hurt a lot back then, and it still hurt a lot now.

Cutting himself, to relieve himself of those memories temporarily, was now out of the question. Leroy kept an eye on Cassandra whenever he was near anything sharp that could he could possibly wound himself with. It made sense; the young boy only wanted to make sure Cassandra was alright and all, but he felt his privacy being somewhat invaded a bit more, whenever he was outside the West Wing where he slept.

"Cassandra?"

Cassandra let out a sigh as his train of thought was broken, before he turned to see Maryweather, standing in the doorway of the balcony, looking at him skeptically.

"Are you sure that's a good idea to stand in the rain like this? And without an umbrella?" She asked quietly. "My mother once told me that it's not good for people to be out in the rain too long or else they'll get cold and sick."

Cassandra paused, before replying. "I understand your concern, but I'm fine, thank you." He answered. "I won't get sick so easily."

Easier better said than done. Unfortunately, as soon as Cassandra walked back into the building, he almost collapsed against a wall, shivering and shaking slightly. Maryweather just let out a sigh, before speaking again.

"I told you!"

Cassandra let out a weak chuckle at that remark, before doing his best to drag himself down the hallway. He didn't get farther than a few steps before a sharp pain entered his head.

_What-How-_

Cassandra grabbed his head with one hand, still shaking a bit.

_Hurts-can't-_

He fell unconscious instantly, and he suddenly fell...

Only to be caught in someone else's arms.

Maryweather looked up at the man who had saved Cassandra from getting himself a possibly head wound, had he hit the floor. A pair of grey-blue eyes stared into her own pair of light blue eyes in shock, before looking downwards at the unconscious Cassandra.

The older man (who definitely was not as old as Cassandra) let out a quiet sigh, before speaking. "Never once in my life did I think that Cassandra would still have company after a ten years' passing."

* * *

Leroy and Maryweather demanded an introduction, right after they dragged Cassandra all the way to the West Wing and to his room. The newcomer answered their questions quite easily.

His name was Jizabel Disraeli, and he had been affiliated with Cassandra ten years ago-In which Cassandra began to have sentimental feelings for the once-sixteen-year-old boy. Alexis had figured this out, and his soldiers killed everyone in Cassandra's kingdom until Cassandra was the only one left. Having been skilled in magic, he casted that spell upon Cassandra-the same spell that turned him into the current, beastly form.

Jizabel sighed as he looked at the unconscious Cassandra, sleeping in the bed, before glancing at a nearby small table. "So...He still keeps that rose. I thought he would have given up on getting back to normal, but considering that this rose doesn't seem to be damaged, he must have still been trying all this time." He muttered.

Maryweather and Leroy both peered at the rose on the table. The deep scarlet rose was encased in a glass jar, suspended in mid-air. There were some ashes on the table underneath the rose, and neither had an idea of where they might have came from...

That is, until one of the petals slowly turned black, before falling off the rose and turning into ash.

Jizabel's eyebrows furrowed slightly at the sight. "...Interesting."

"So..." Leroy paused, before speaking up. "I'm guessing if that rose wilts completely, Cassandra will stay a beast forever?"

"Yes, I believe that is how the spell went. And now, ten years are going to be complete, very soon. The rose has about thirty-one petals left, so...He has thirty-one more days to break the spell." Jizabel responded, pushing a dripping strand of silver hair behind his ear. He paused, before turning towards the door. "I'll be right back. Keep an eye on him."

As soon as Jizabel left, that was when Cassandra began to stir. He was twitching at first, but then his eyes slowly opened, in time to see Leroy and Maryweather.

"What are-what are you two doing-here-" He managed to speak. His voice sounded hoarse, and he was struggling to sit up. "I thought I told you-"

"We know. Don't go in the West Wing. How else were we supposed to get you to your room then!?" Leroy exclaimed, walking over to the older man and pushing him back down on the bed. "You are sick, and you need rest. Alright? We're just trying to help you!"

"But-" Cassandra started, but a voice interrupted him.

"Heed their words, Cassandra. Being stuck as a beast is enough, but being a _sick_ beast is probably far worse."

Cassandra turned towards the door to see-

"Jizabel?"

And Cassandra promptly passed out again, too shocked, feverish and tired to do anything else.


End file.
